


Keep It On

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tags Are Hard, dumb boys, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billy finds Steve in the change rooms wearing his shirt. Feeling are confessed and life is a little easier.Along the prompt: "Is that my shirt?"





	Keep It On

“Is that my shirt?”

The question made Steve jump. 

Turning around, he was met with Billy arching an amused brow at him. The boy leaned against the entrance to the changing rooms, the area empty, save for the two of them.

“Uhh, yeah, it is. Suits me right?” 

Steve tugged at the bottom of the shirt self-consciously, hyper aware of Billy’s heated gaze on him. Hargrove stayed quiet.

“I didn’t really notice ‘til I arrived here. Do you- is it a problem I wore it?”

Pushing himself off the wall, Billy moved towards him. He raised his arm so that it was propped against the lockers beside Steve’s face. Billy leaned into him, grinning.

“It looks good on you, Harrington. _You_ look good.” His eyes dragged themselves up and down Steve’s body.

Steve tried not to swallow audibly at the look.

You see, over the past month, Steve and Billy have created a system for themselves. Once or twice a week, Billy would sneak into his place and they’d have sex or give each other blowjobs or play around to get some sort of release.

It had been nice, hot, and something Steve had needed. They weren’t the closest, but there had always been a tension that hung thick between them. Their arrangement was a solution for that, something to tame that fire between them.

But if Steve was being honest, their little ‘solution’ was creating its own problems. 

Like for the fact that Steve, after hanging out with Billy for so long, had a grown a big, giant crush on the guy.

From the ways he brushed his fingers across Steve’s skin, to the small noises he’d make when he was coming, to the soft smile he had when they cuddled. Steve, to say the least, was gone for him.

And he’d kept quiet about it. Had begun to lessen the amount of times they’d slept together, turned away Billy’s invitations. 

If anything, the rejections only spurred Hargrove to spend more time around him. Which didn’t do anything good for Steve’s heart. It was almost like Billy was trying to get Steve to admit his feelings and get it over with.

And Billy could say anything else, Steve spoke.

“I need to tell you something.” It wasn’t smooth, and now, here, in the locker rooms after basketball practice was definitely not when Steve thought he’d be telling Billy about his feelings, but here he was. He couldn’t go back now.

Billy simply quirked a curious brow at him, playing with a few of Steve’s curls. “Yeah?”

Steve nodded. “I- I don’t know how to say this.” He looked around the room, trying to find his focus. “I kinda, really, really, really like you.”

Billy’s hand paused in his hair, the boy himself freezing in his spot. He gaped at Steve, blue eyes blinking in surprise and shock.

“I- you what?”

Steve grasped for words, panic seeping into him. “I- yeah, I like you. And I know this ruins everything we have and you don’t like me like that, but I can’t keep doing this without letting you at least know.”

Billy looked like he was still recovering from hearing the news, mouth opening and closing every few seconds. 

“I...”

“Listen, I’m sorry. But- this is how it is. I’ll... I’ll see you around.” Steve made a move to go around him, to leave and probably drive home and cry into his pillow because _goddammit his feelings_.

“Wait a second,” Billy’s abrupt grip on his wrist whirled him around to face the boy. “Jeez, Harrington, if I’d have _known_-” 

“I know, you wouldn’t have bothered. I get it-”

And then, Billy was kissing him. Hands on the side of his face, head tilted to the side, kissing. Most times when they kissed, it was hot and fast and heady. This was sweet and passionate and full of love and Steve nearly melted from it. He kissed back, pouring his feelings into Billy’s lips. He honestly could’ve spent the rest of his life doing just that. Kissing Billy and holding him close.

But Billy pulled away first, leaned his forehead against Steve’s. 

“You know, pretty boy, you can really be dense sometimes.” He brushed some of Steve’s hair behind his ear. “ I like you too. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

Billy laughed. It was clear and melodic and beautiful. Steve’s heart ached.

“Yeah.” Billy tugged Steve towards him and intertwined their fingers. “And keep the shirt. Looks better on you than me.”


End file.
